A Different Ending
by mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: A reversion of how I think the ending of the Nabari anime SHOULD have gone.     Spoiler warning! If you squint hard enough. XD


**A/N: Hey everybody~**

**Misty here, and I have for you a new fanfic. ^^ So let's see, I guess this is just the way I pictured Nabari No Ou to end, revised it a little so it kind of went with the manga too. SO!... Nothing new. XD Song for the day:**

.com/watch?v=sLxm9POv_iU&feature=feedu

**It's actually a teaser but it totally rocks. Okay, enjoy reading everybody. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>A Different Ending<strong>

**Rater: K+**

**YoitexMiharu**

**Spoilers!**

* * *

><p>The tree were rustling in the breeze, the leaves made a rustling sound through that small breeze, and a small scent of tea filled even his poor sense his smell; oh yes, it was a nice day to be alive.<p>

Yoite looked up from his knitting into the beautiful, blue sky, smiling to himself as a few birds flew over his head. He closed his eyes and thought about those birds, being free, it seemed like there would be no worry in the world, and he somewhat felt that same way. He had a new outlook on life now, now that he didn't think of being erased, now that he wasn't in the world of Nabari, now that he got to live a calm, peaceful life. It was a bit strange to think that suddenly everything he went through was in the past, when it only happened a month or so ago, but that was just it, in the past, he didn't need to think about it anymore. With that thought, Yoite looked back down at his knitting, pulling the needles into his black splotched hands.

As he continued fingering the scarf through the needles, he heard the sound of a gate opening and looked up momentarily, smiling when he saw Miharu walking through it and closing the gate behind him.

"Hello Miharu," He said to him, his voice somewhat hoarse. Miharu seemed somewhat startled when he turned around to see Yoite, almost as if he didn't expect Yoite to be there, or thought maybe he was asleep. It would explain why he was so quiet when opening the gate.

"Oh, Yoite, how are you feeling?" He asked politely, like he always did when it came to see Yoite.

"Pretty good today, a little tired though. What are you doing here so early? Don't you have school today?" Yoite asked after answering Miharu's small question. Miharu had a tiny bounce in his walk as he walked over to Yoite, who was still in his rocking chair, and sat down on the edge of the patio.

"I told Grandma I was sick today, but said I was feeling better, so I came to keep you company." Miharu said with a sincere smile. Though Yoite always enjoyed seeing Miharu, he had somewhat frowned at his statement, but Miharu was still stubborn like most times, so even though he had done this, it didn't surprise Yoite. Instead of trying to reason with the younger boy about why he should be sitting in school learning, the chance he never got, he smiled and went back to knitting the scarf he had been working on. Miharu tilted his head to see it and smiled. "How is it coming along?" Miharu asked, curious fingers reaching out to play with the tassels on the end.

"Pretty good…" Yoite responded, holding up the unfinished scarf to show Miharu. Miharu ran his fingers over the finished part and smiled.

"It looks really nice." He said. Yoite smiled before returning to his project. Miharu watched him knit for a few moments before lying on his back and resting his head on his arms. He let out a small of breath, letting content and peace wash over him.

"Are you alright, Miharu?" Yoite asked, taking just a moment to look away from his knitting to check on Miharu.

"Hm, oh yeah, just enjoying the relaxing moment, that's all." Miharu explained. Yoite made a small sound to show that he heard him and returned back to his work. It fell silent again and after a few moments of the sounds of Yoite's knitting needles hitting each other and a few birds' chirping somewhere in the distance, Miharu finally broke the silence. "Hey, are you thirty or anything? Want me to get you something?" He asked. Yoite looked over to him as Miharu stood up and thought about it.

"A little… Can I have lemonade please?" Yoite asked politely. Miharu smiled at him.

"Of course Yoite," He said, and started heading to Hana's kitchen.

"Oh wait, Miharu," Yoite stopped him. Miharu turned around to stare at him.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a moment? I want to try the scarf on you and see how it fits." Yoite asked, holding the unfinished scarf up somewhat. Miharu smiled to him and answered a simple, 'sure,' before trotting over to him. Miharu kneeled on his knees down next to Yoite's rocking chair, waiting for the scarf. Yoite placed it over his head and wrapped most of it around Miharu's neck, adjusting it to fit right on his shoulders. "Well?" He asked.

"It fits well; you're doing a good job with this." Miharu commented and looked down at the scarf tassels hanging to the side a little. He reached down to play with them, his green eyes staring intently at the professional type stitches and soft yarn that tickled his fingertips. He couldn't help but feel so happy at this point; his friend was there, alive, in front of him and attempting, and doing well at it, at making a new scarf to replace the one they had lost that Hana busa had made them. There was nothing more to worry about; no Nabari, no ninja's, no fighting, no kira, no shinrabansou, no worries, just peace.

The content look on Miharu's face, the content and peaceful look in his eyes made Yoite smile at him with his hands still holding the ends of the scarf.

"Hey Miharu," Yoite said. Something in his voice made Miharu question if it really was him who said it, like doubt, or confusion… No, that wasn't it, what was it? Either way, he still looked up at him.

"Yea-…" He was cut off by the feeling of something soft on his forehead. His forest green eyes widened and a red blush colored his pale cheeks when he placed what it was. It was Yoite's lips; he was kissing his forehead. A sudden warmth shot through his whole body while he was trying to figure out what to do. Should he say something? Should he kiss him back? Should he try to stop him?

No, he didn't want to stop him. He liked this feeling, this warm feeling, Yoite's warm, soft lips against his skin, and also the incredible happiness he suddenly felt. He hadn't felt this happy since… He had never felt this happy. Not even when they were free from the Nabari world, or when Yoite said he wanted to stay the way he was, that that was his wish. To be with Miharu, and all the people he had ever met. That feeling of happiness compared nothing to now.

When Yoite pulled back, he looked at him, blue eyes staring intently into Miharu's wide, green eyes, barely a pupil he was so shocked. Miharu opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't say anything, he wasn't sure what to say. So instead of him saying it, Yoite decided to talk first.

"Thank you Miharu…" He said. Miharu, with his mouth still gaped open, simply nodded his head. In the back of his head, he was screaming at himself for probably looking so stupid right about now, another part of himself was screaming, 'say something you idiot! Respond!' but nothing came out. "… Miharu…?" Yoite's face showed worry, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do? "Um…" Yoite looked down at the floor.

"T-Thank y-you…" Miharu mumbled with a shaky, stuttering voice. Yoite looked back up at him, he was starting to think maybe Miharu wasn't going to answer him, but he did. "Y-Yoite… T-Thank you, Yoite…" He finished, eyes staring intently into Yoite's beautiful blue eyes. At those words, Yoite finally smiled to him with a small pale blush dusting his pale cheeks, his fingers tightening around the tassels of the unfinished scarf.

"Thank you, Yoite…" Miharu said, his hands reaching up and clasping over Yoite's black ones, smiling that sweet smile to him. And they stayed that way, for what felt like hours, though it was only seconds until they heard it; the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. Their smiles faded as their heads turned, and of course, to their luck, Reimai, Kouichi, and Gau were standing there watching them. They probably had been standing there for a few minutes watching them, which meant school was over and they had just gotten there.

"That… Was so… Cute!" Reimai clapped her hands together, her eyes almost seeming to sparkle. Both Miharu and Yoite's faces lit up in a furious red blush in embarrassment from being caught, how did they not see them coming? They could understand Reimai and Kouichi, but Gau wasn't even a ninja.

"I-I-I'm going to go get your lemonade, Yoite!" Miharu quickly let go of Yoite's hands and jumped up from the stop he was kneeling at next to Yoite's chair and covered the side of his face with his hand as he started walking to the kitchen, trying to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Wait Miharu, do it again! It was so cute!" Reimai called out and started chasing him into the kitchen. Kouichi simply smiled at her headstrong personality and slowly followed her, passing by Yoite who was still sitting in his chair. Yoite smiled when he heard Reimai globing Miharu from behind him and repeatedly asking questions like, 'How long have you two been together?' or saying things like, 'You two are so cute together!'

Yoite continued smiling as he picked up the forgotten unfinished scarf and fixed the needles to fit in his blackened fingers. He paused before he looked up at Gau who was still standing there with a set of school books pulled to his chest like a girl, and a small pale blush on his own cheeks. An odd moment passed before Yoite glared at him and Gau took that as a sign to leave.

"What Reimai?" He asked, passing quickly by Yoite's rocking chair and pacing into the kitchen. Yoite smiled and chuckled to himself when he heard Miharu yelling from the kitchen, 'Come on, leave me alone Reimai!'

'Such good friends…' Yoite thought, and played that thought over and over like a broken record player as he stopped playing with the knitting needles and looked back at his friends standing in the kitchen. Reimai was attempting to hug Miharu with every fiber of her being while Miharu was pushing back against her shoulders. Kouichi was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and laughing at the sight. Gau still had his books pulled to his chest, but a large smile, one like Reimai's, was planted on his face. 'They are such good friends…' Yoite closed his eyes and rested his knitting in his lap, he suddenly felt so tired, but very happy as well.

"Come on Reimai, I have to get this lemonade to Yoite." Miharu said, attempting to push Reimai off of him and simultaneously trying to balance two cups of hot lemonade on a tray. Reimai huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she hadn't been able to get Miharu to talk, but she was determined to.

"Sorry it took me so long…" Miharu said, looking away from his friends up to the rocking chair. His eyes widened when he didn't see his friend sitting in it. "… Yoite…?" When his friends heard the worry in his voice, they looked over to see Miharu pacing to the rocking chair where Yoite no longer was, and followed him. There was something like a gold dust that was around his clothes that were set in the chair as if he was still sitting there. The ball of yawn that had been sitting in Yoite's lap with the rest of his knitting supplies had fallen off the chair and rolled off of the porch and unrolled in the grass.

They all stared at the empty chair, only filled with clothes, in something they couldn't describe. So many emotions: fear, sadness, worry, so many they weren't sure which one was the right one. Miharu placed the tray of lemonade down next to the chair and sat on his knees next to the chair, reaching out and touching the clothes once filled by his friend. Reimai placed her hands over her face and buried her face in Kouichi's chest; Kouichi rested his head on top of hers as he pulled her into a hug as she started sobbing against him. Gau sniffled and wiped at his eyes, tears pooling in his eyes and slipping down his cheeks.

Miharu pulled the unfinished scarf away from the empty clothes and stared at it. He pulled it close to his face and pressed his cheek against it; hearing his friends crying next to him, he forced down a painful lump in his throat.

'I will never forget you… Yoite…'

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay, so as you see I wanted to kind of show what Yoite was thinking before he died. I wanted Gau, Raikei and Kouichi to be there was well because I thought it would also be kind of a sweet thing. So I hope you enjoyed. ^_^**


End file.
